The new cultivar is a product of open pollination of Salvia stephavophylla in September 2003. It was discovered and selected by Christiaan Unger in October 2004 in Rheinfelden, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SAL CERV 07’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.